Can You Hear Me?
by aussie girl1990
Summary: His hands trembled with sadness as he swept her soft blonde hair away from her shut eyes. Her skin pale from the many months of being inside. "Can you hear me? I'm so sorry." They turned off the machine.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Notes: It has been awhile since I've written a Sailor Moon story, I really hope you enjoy it.

**Can You Hear Me?**

His hands trembled with sadness as he swept her soft blonde hair away from her shut eyes. Her skin pale from the many months of being inside.

A machine beeped as it kept track of her steady heart beat. A tube down her throat kept her alive, a needle in her hand kept her hydrated.

But she was gone.

Never again will she call out to him from across the road, her high pitched voice piercing him deeply in the heart like a cupid love arrow. Her blue eyes will never again sparkle like that morning only a few years ago, when he handed her that diamond ring.

Never will her kiss those pale lips and feel her move gently, or to wake up and get himself a sweet soft morning kiss after a long night gentle love making. He'll never feel her hands wrap around his waist when he's having a hard time.

He'll never get to go on their honeymoon, or see her parade around their hotel suite with her beautiful white wedding dress, now stained with blood.

They'll never have children, never get to read to them in bed, or wag their finger at them when they've gotten themselves into trouble. Never get to hold that little girl with his dark hair and her blue eyes.

Darien watched his wife as his whole body shook. He killed her. That night he should have pulled over and gotten her to drive. But he didn't know that a simple headache would cause so much pain.

He should have seen the truck coming towards them, but he didn't, he didn't notice when he slowly started to edge on to the opposite side of the road, should have seen the blaring nights.

And he did.

Too late.

He remembers her smile, her glow, how excited she was the start their life.

Darien took hold of her hand, she was so close but she felt so distant.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this today?" A nurse stood in the corner of the room, her brown eyes full of concern.

He nodded his head, he had too. "Yes." He took a deep breath, "Can I… can I have a moment?" He asked, the nurse nodded her head and walked out to give the sad man his space.

"Serena, can you hear me?" He whispered, his eyes starting to burn. "If you can, wake up. I know I've asked before. But please?" He begged her like he begged her the first three months after the accident.

"I know it was my fault. I should have protected you, it was my fault." He'd spent the last few years blaming himself and he knew it was just.

He took a shaky breath, "Don't hate me for this. I… I can't keep this up. The other Sailor's are worried about me." He looked deep into her non-responsive face, "I love you." He whispered gently.

"I love you and I always will."

"But please, if you can… can you hear me? I need you to know that I loved you." His burning eyes smothered with built up tears that begun to gently tread down his worn face.

His mistake had cost him more than just his wife. He had hardly slept, for months he studied medical journals trying to find a way to help her. He stopped saving the world, stopped eating, stopped hanging around others and stopped going to work.

He had become nothing but a shell. His face ragged with old age in his youth, his eyes contained horrors and nightmares aplenty.

Darien shook his head, she couldn't hear him. She wasn't there anymore.

He called for the nurse, it was time.

"Are you ready Sir?" The nurse looked at him like it was nothing, she was fine with what was about to happen, she did this every day.

"Yes, it's time." Darien pressed his finger to the power point and flicked it turning off the heart machine.

The nurse quickly went about the limp body that belonged to his wife and pulled out plugs and needles. He envied the nurse, she was so passive. He imagined her going home at night and crying like he was, but he couldn't. She was much harder than him. To her it was a job, to him it was the end of a life that never got to begin.

"Can you hear me Serena? I love you." He leaned down and kissed her cold lips as the nurse checked her heart.

She stayed there for a minute before declaring her dead.

It was over. He had nothing left now.

**Darien slept that night** his mind first turning over what had taken place, again reliving his mistakes and his dreams that they had planned.

But that night he closed his eyes.

They were there in that car. Her dress completely white, not a stain of anything, her hand touching his shoulder as she laughs.

This time there was no truck, no headache, no mistakes, this time they got to the hotel.

She kissed, her eyes sparkling like gems, her hair soft like clouds, her mind filled with honeymoon ideas.

Serena smiled, her sweet child like smile, and she kissed him on the temple, whispering into his hear he heard, "I could always hear you my love. No matter where I am. I love you too."

He smiled. "I'm so glad we're together again," She continued, "I missed you so much."

**It was a week later, snow had covered most the country **but there they laid side by side for that's how they were meant to be.

_Darien and Serena Shields_

_No Matter Where They Are_

_They Will Always Be Together_

_1977-2010_

_1981-2010_


End file.
